civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Ostrogoths (Theoderic)
The Ostrogoths led by Theoderic is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Janboruta and danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Ostrogoths The Ostrogothic Kingdom was established by Theoderic the Great after he killed and replaced Odoacer, a Germanic soldier who ruled as king of Italy. It was also under Theoderic that the kingdom reached its zenith, stretching from modern France in the west into modern Serbia in the southeast. Most of the social institutions of the late Western Roman Empire were preserved during his rule, and for a while it had hegemony over most barbarian kingdoms in the west. Starting in 535, the Eastern Roman (Byzantine) Empire invaded Italy under Justinian I. The Ostrogothic ruler at that time, Witiges, could not defend successfully and was finally captured when the capital Ravenna fell. The Ostrogoths rallied around a new leader, Totila, and largely managed to reverse the conquest, but were eventually defeated. The Ostrogoths thus soon vanished from history, leaving a ravaged Italy behind. Theoderic Theoderic the Great was king of the Ostrogoths and the one who led them to Italy. Born in Pannonia after his people had defeated the Huns at the Battle of Nedao, Theoderic grew up as a hostage in Constantinople, receiving a privileged education, and succeeded his father as leader of the Pannonian Ostrogoths in 473. Settling his people in lower Moesia, he came into conflict with Thracian Ostrogoths until uniting both peoples in 484. Theoderic frequently ravaged the provinces of the Eastern Roman Empire, eventually threatening Constantinople itself, so in 488, Emperor Zeno ordered Theoderic to overthrow the German Foederatus Odoacer. After a victorious three-year war, Theoderic killed Odoacer with his own hands, settled his 100,000 to 200,000 people in Italy, and founded an Ostrogothic Kingdom based in Ravenna. While he promoted separation between the Arian Ostrogoths and the Roman population, Theoderic stressed the importance of racial harmony, though intermarriage was outlawed. Seeking to restore the glory of Ancient Rome, he ruled Italy in its most peaceful and prosperous period since Valentinian, until his death in 526. Memories of his reign made him a hero of German legend. Dawn of Man Praised be you, oh wise and valiant king Theoderic the Great of the Ostrogoths! Albeit short-lived, after leading your people into the Italian peninsula you achieved hegemony amongst most of the Barbarian Kingdoms on the west, and under your careful guidance Italy and its wondrous monuments were restored after many centuries of disrepair. By placating the Gothic army and the Roman nobility, you provided much needed stability to the war-torn country, and so the kingdom prospered. Alas, it was not to last. The Italy you so much catered for was ravaged after the Gothic Wars, your people vanishing from history as abruptly as they came. As the Ostrogoths valiantly fought to the bitter end, they yearned the days in which your careful wisdom brought them prosperity hitherto unknown; will you allay them from their pains, leading your people to a new home, a new kingdom, in a faraway land? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Behold, petty ruler, the new master of Italy, hearthland of the once great Roman Empire. You need not fear me, for now I am at home. Defeat: Today I must bequeath the crown of Italy to thee, for God judged you worthy. But make no mistake, such a day will come to you as well. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions ' Culture. *2_GoldCost Gold *2 Magistrates. |rewards = Gain Golden Age points when buildings are finished in cities with a Palatium *Wonders unlocked before the Medieval Era that are built after it yield +4 Culture}} Gold|rewards = Gain 2_Culture Culture (Value increases the higher in level your units are) *Units next to your Capital receive +5 XP}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now wearing your Fibulae and protecting Classic Architecture. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * TarcisioCM: Art, Code * Janboruta: Art * Danrell: Unit model * Mateo Pascal: War and Peace Themes Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Central Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Italy